Known in the art are clip separating systems which are typically used in the car industry for individually separating clips from a bulk of accumulated clips so that each clip may be individually picked up by a complementary picking mechanism, and subsequently inserted into a corresponding aperture of a product band, said product band being generally used as a sealing joint in various car portions and the like.
Also known in the art are the various drawbacks and inconveniences associated with such aforementioned conventional systems, namely, but not limited to the following: a) transfer of the clips to be separated is done via a fixed and rigid curved machined component which due to friction and other considerations tends to lead to a jamming of clips and poor feed into the inlet of the separating assembly; b) configuration of a spring-loaded outer moveable component onto an inner fixed component provides for an uneven spring-loaded force throughout the driving path with a greater force felt by the clip at the inlet of the separator which tends to lead to potential obstruction of the clip at the entry point, and weakest force felt by the clip at the outlet of the separator which tends to lead to potential poor positioning and/or securement of the clip prior to being picked up, in addition to requiring an increased driving force necessary to drive the clip from entry to exit of the separator; c) orientation of clips by means of a fixed and rigid curved machined component or rail is not optimal in that a minimal of clips is required in the rail to ensure a proper feed and/or operating of the system to compensate for friction inside the fixed and curved feeding rail; d) a shifting kit is required when a same separator is to be used with two different sources of clips and the shifting action of the shifting kit between the separation action of two different types of clips results in a substantial time delay (i.e. loss of time) that in turn results in a considerable loss of productivity; f) etc.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the aforementioned prior art problems.